Turbo Fast Wander Over yonder Crossover, 4
Months later Wander: *hugging Tiger lily Congrats Tiger Lily Tiger Lily: I know Sylvia: *walks in* whats happening Tiger Lily: I'm going to lay eggs soon! Sylvia: your pregnant! Tiger Lily: *nods her head* Yes! Sylvia: WHY! We told you guys this guy was no good TurboL *rushes in with all his friends Chet: I'm sorry! Tiger Lily! I tired to tell him not to Tiger Lily: guys guy whats going on *smiles* Burn: I'm sorry Tiger lily: What going on! Whiplash: Your Idiot boyfriend entered Bumperdome! Tiger lily: *feels her Adbomen* Why would do such a thing Smooth Move: Don't worry baby, your boyfriend has some Moves Tiger Lily: Bring me to Bumperdome Whiplash: I'm not sure you should see him Tiger lily: Oh dear *cries* Did he already die! Burn: No Wander: I'M GOING WITH YOU *2o mintures later Tiger lily: *climbs on to the pinball machine. HARDCASE WHAT ARE YOU GOING! Hardcase: I was tricked into joining ok. Its-my fa-*hits by a pinball* Tiger lily: HARDCASE! *2O MINTURES later Hardcase: I-So- sorry Tiger lily: *cries* *holding Hardcase close to her* Why didnt you kidnap Wander and Slyvia sooner hardcase: Tigger ca- *coughs* lm down Pl-*coughs* ease Tiger lily: Your going to Make it! Hardcase: st-*coughs* op being so blind Im*coughs coughs* dying Tiger lily: HARDCASE PLEASE YOU NEED TO LIVE THROUGH THIS *Takes Hardcase's hand puts it on her Adbomen* i'm pregant hardcase: You *coughs* Are. Wh *coughs voilently* didnt u tell me Tiger lily: now you'll never watch them grow. Never watch them from larave to adult stage! They never anything from me. I've just make the next generation of worth Tiger Beetles. Hardcase: Dont say- that about you self. *coughs increase voilently* I lo-*head backs back in Tiger lily's hands* Tiger lily: *cries* Hardcase I miss you already 5 months later Tiger lily: *already lain her eggs* *searching for food* Wheres some pizza around here *walks into a home searching for food* *Table flips back* Tiger lily: *looks up* Oh-dear *tries to run but doesnt know how run like a tiger beetleproperly* *crushes* Human: ew we squalshed a bug time to clean the table 2 days later Wander: Tiger lily hasn't came back yet *walks in hes crying lareve* Sylvia: think she left her children Wander: TIGER LILY WOULD NEVER DO THAT! Sylvia: you don't know eight crying babies can really get to you. She only has four arms. wander time to face the facts Wander: we need to raise these Babies as our known, or at least until She gets back. Sylvia: WHAT I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! Wander: you grab the girls i'll grab the boys. She told me the names already Sylvia: whats this onces name *holds an albino one* Wander: That's Silvermist Sylvia: *holds a orange one* This one Wander: that's Daybreak Sylvia: *holds a green one* this one Wander: that's Tigerbells Sylvia: *holds lightish brown one* this one Wander: Thats Mist Wander: *holds a green male* this is Trigger Sylvia:" *pokes at the black one* That one Wander: oh that's Grudge Sylvia: *points at the other black one with a red light going on its face* Wander: that's a scar Sylvia: that one looks like Hardcase Wander: that's why hes named Hardcase jr. That's sly Sylvia: too much names! too much Lareva. How are we going to raise them Wander: we'll just try The end! Category:Stories Category:Crossovers Category:RoboPacker's Stories Category:RoboPacker's Pages